


Hell

by Spinacheese93



Series: This is the Conscience Department [3]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Keonhee, Shoulder angel and devil au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinacheese93/pseuds/Spinacheese93
Summary: In my life, being with you was(Alive) The most regretfulBut the happiest momentDead Or AliveYou keep living in my heartI keep dying because I’ll miss you moreTO BE OR NOT TO BE
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo & Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Keonhee & Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: This is the Conscience Department [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796248
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly quote To Be or Not To Be as to not let the summary be blank. 
> 
> The premise is similar to the first two fics. But this is Hwanwoong's POV. A bit dark, a bit heavy. 
> 
> Warning: There's non-consensual touching (butt slapping) even if it's playful, it could be uncomfortable to some. In paragraph 9 and 23.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

"Dongju, transformation off. You're scaring him." Hwanwoong warns while laying lazily on the three-seated couch, eyes on the screen of his phone.

Dongju calms himself down, the many additional teeth sink back into his gums, relaxing his face from distortion. Spikes that blooms from his skin falls and disintegrate and the whites of his eyes returns. Dongju's returns to his normal handsome self. He backs one step away from Geonhak. He pouts. "But he started it! Fine, don't take my side!" He stomps away into his room.

Hwanwoong peers over his phone to check on Geonhak and see the angel relax. "Don't mind him. It's all stress. I'll talk to him once he has cleared his head."

"I'm not scared, by the way. It's not the first time he does that." Geonhak says. "As long as he doesn't bite me with those teeth. His normal teeth already hurt enough as they are." 

Hwanwoong winces. He remembers the last time Dongju was pissed, he actually bit a furniture with those lamprey-like teeth. He can't remember the details, but it was him who pissed Dongju off but his beloved bean bag chair gets hit by Dongju's wrath. It was a pain to vacuum the grains after the tantrum. Luckily, Dongmyeong was there to calm Dongju down. Dongju is way calmer and has control over his temper now than he was back then.

He feels a weight on his feet. Geonhak is sitting on them without warning. "Hey!"

"I'm tired. Let me rest, you slave-driver." Geonhak retorts. "Who in the ever living hell piles up their laundry that much?" 

Hwanwoong laughs. Geonhak had finally lost a bet against him at work and the loser has to clean the winner's house in the weekends. Geonhak was the one who proposed the game and he had won twice. He just happens to lose on the week where the devils schedules were hectic and house were left in a huge mess. Hwanwoong thinks, Geonhak deserves it. Hwanwoong finds it strange how he's able to open up this much to a colleague and a work rival at that. He wonders if it's Geonhak's personality gap that makes it easy. Geonhak is extremely shy at first, he rarely makes eye contact when he talks. Hwanwoong doesn't intend to make friends with the angel, the only reason he approaches him is because he hates working in awkward silence. At the very least, he wants both sides acknowledge the other when they work. But he finds talking to Geonhak is fun when he's not shy with him anymore. The angel rants in a way that amuses Hwanwoong and after finding out that he knows Geonhak's two housemates, his stories gets even more interesting. And he finds himself sharing about his own two housemates.

Hwanwoong watches the angel leans back into the couch, completely disregarding that there are someone's feet under his butt. Hwanwoong takes his chances and wiggles his feet underneath to cop a feel.

"Hey!" the taller male jumps. His face turns red. "What do you think you're doing?"

Hwanwoong pouts, disappointed. "Your build is bigger than Seoho-hyung's, but I like his better. Yours is hard, not bouncy at all. Denser doesn't mean better." Hwanwoong didn't lie. Geonhak is obsessed with building his body that sometimes, he just brings around some exercise equipments to work. "You might sink in water."

Geonhak just glares at him, like he usually does when someone compares him with Seoho, his rival. "You're still watching the human singing shows?" Geonhak asks.

"Sometimes." Hwanwoong is interested in a lot of things. Sweet, creamy drinks, teasing people until they react and predict said reactions, writing his feelings in a book so that he can reflect and improve himself later and dancing. He loves dancing. It's just a thing he saw at some point in his life and he falls in love with it. Unlike humans, there were less importance for their world to have entertainment industries since they can just consume human entertainment programs. There were never a job that make uses of dancing and singing skills in their world and for that, Hwanwoong is a bit jealous of humans. And that ugly jealousy fuels him into corrupting them with his whispers.

While he does watch the singing shows for the entertainment, there is more to that. He watches because _he_ is there. Hwanwoong continues watching the video on his phone. Geonhak steals one of the earbuds of his ear, Hwanwoong doesn't even bother fighting him. He taps on play and resumes watching the stage performance he was watching a few minutes ago. While the camera moves from person to person, Hwanwoong's eyes are following _him_.

Hwanwoong hears Geonhak chuckles through the other ear that was not blocked by an earbud. "What?"

"The song is pretty dramatic, don't you think?" 

Hwanwoong snickers. "You should see the music video, it has guns and everything. You probably can't tell that it was a break up song if you don't listen to the lyrics properly. There's a story following the song too." 

"Sounds interesting." Hwanwoong can't tell if Geonhak is actually interested and there is a bit of awkwardness in the air.

Geonhak clears his throat. "Do you- Do you have someone you wish you hadn't met in your life? Like you're better off without ever knowing them. Like this song, but you also have good memories that you never want to forget, and they happen to be part of it too." 

Hwanwoong tries to conceal his amusement. When he first heard the song and the part where Keonhee sings it, he thought it was hilarious. Keonhee. One of the humans he was assigned to. The human he was naive enough to be attached to. His mind starts to reminisce some unwanted memories but he brushes it off and tries to sound indifferent. "I guess."

"But Dongju will treat you better. As long as you don't piss him off on his bad day. But he's a good kid, it won't go that far. I'll vouch for him." Hwanwoong jokes. 

"What are you talking about." Geonhak chuckles. "It's not like that."

Geonhak looks like he wants to talk more but there is the beeping sound from the laundry room notifying them that the washing is finished. He drags himself up with a deep sigh. Hwanwoong playfully slaps on his butt as a way to say good luck. It earns another glare from the bigger male. Hwanwoong finds it amusing and starts drumming on it. Geonhak grabs both of his hands. "Do that again, I'll personally drag you to hell." 

Hwanwoong rolls his eye. _Hell_ , he'd been there. It was horrible, but I survived it, he thinks. He feels the memories creeping back to him so, he tries to remember the trip he took with the twins a while back and decides to sleep it off.

* * *

"What do you mean this is my last assignment?" Hwanwoong says, a little too loud that it rings in his ears. He doesn't want to yell but his heart is thumping so loud in his chest that he could not hear anything else. He saw his assignment listed in three pages for this week on his device, however, after his last whisper, the list refreshed and all the assignments were wiped off and he was called back to the headquarters to fill up some paperwork. To his surprise, the paperwork is to terminate his current contract with his human assignment.

"Did I do a bad job?" He asks, in front of his unit's leader's desk, as he fiddles with his finished report. There is a thought. He had seen it before, his seniors before him, going through something similar. It happens when the time for their human is up. But Keonhee is only 15. He wants to believe that it was his incompetence that causes this. He prayed that it was.

"I'm sorry, Hwanwoong." The unit leader holds out her hand to gesture Hwanwoong to hand it over. "The emergency unit will take it from here."

Emergency unit. So it is what he had thought. "He's fifteen!" Hwanwoong slams the document on the floor. The stapled documents spreads out as it touches the floor, folded in some places and torned in some others, the photo that was attached to the document flew out and Hwanwoong feels rage. "He's going to go on a school trip. Is that where it's going to happen?"

* * *

Hwanwoong can't remember what happened but when he comes to, his head is throbbing, especially around the area of his nose. He sees his white suit stained with red spots. His arms hurt and he is being manhandled by two bulky men in uniforms, the blare of sirens and the flashing lights makes it hard to focus. There is so many people around him. He feels weak and drift away as he was dragged somewhere. 

* * *

Darkness. Bottomless. Nothing. Hwanwoong isn't sure how long has he been thrown in this abyss. None of his senses could pick up anything. He can't see. He can't smell. He can't taste. He can't feel. He used to think he could hear never ending ringing, the sound of his heartbeat, his breathing but now he couldn't be sure. He feels like falling a never ending fall which alternates into the feel of floating, over and over, with nothing under his feet, nothing to hold on to. Added with the absence of sight and smell, the anxiety of not knowing and not feeling worsens.

_Guilty._

He recalls the hearing. It feels surreal because he couldn't remember anything. When his case was read to him, he could feel the weight of his crimes. He learned about it in the academy. He recalls thinking how no angel would ever think of doing any of those heavy crimes listed due to their nature and also the records in the Department of Conscience.

Posession. 

Interfering with mortality. 

He remembers barging into several departments and causing a stir, demanding explanations. He remembers trespassing and sneaking around for intels. He remembers following Keonhee on his school trip. There was supposed to be a storm and casualties of 20 people. But he barely remembers how he manages to possess Keonhee and avoided the 20 casualties, which causes a huge imbalance in the world. He was stripped off his status and was thrown in a different version of 'hell' compared to the humans' version, where he is now.

A never ending feeling of lost, with nothing to hold on to. As his sanity thins, his starvation becomes apparent, fatigue sets in, Hwanwoong will lose consciousness and will wake up having all his needs reset and the whole experience will happen again, over and over and over. Up to the day when his sentence is over.

Hell. 

* * *

"Whoah!"

The first thing Hwanwoong sees when he opens his eyes is a face, too close to his. Geonhak's.

"What the hell." Hwanwoong explains. Pushing Geonhak, who is holding him at the edge of the couch by reflex, causing him to fall to the floor. 

"You were thrashing around in your sleep. And then you went stiff as if your joints were locked but shaking and you look like you were in so much pain. I got worried but you weren't waking up." Geonhak explains.

Hwanwoong noticed that his shirt is soaked. It happened again. It's been a while since the nightmare revisited. He feels nauseous. "I'm... I'm fine. It was a nightmare. I need water."

Geonhak runs to the kitchen to fetch a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "I have called Dongju. He left earlier but he's on his way right now." He passes the bottle of water. "Are you sure you're fine?"

Hwanwoong downs the whole content of the bottle greedily. "Yeah. It's the piled up stress. I'll be fine after a warm bath." Geonhak's face remains unchanged, still concerned with him.

Hwanwoong breaks into a smile and grabs Geonhak's hand. "Are you concerned over a devil, Chickie? If you're that worried, be a good boy and draw me a bath will you?" He winks. 

Geonhak studies his face and scoffs. "You look fine." He stands and walks to the bathroom. "The next time I win the bet, I will ask for royal treatment as well, to make it even."

"Now that the stakes are higher, I can't afford to let you win anymore." As Geonhak left, Hwanwoong taps on his phone to see the time. He taps in his password and the video that was accidentally paused when he dozed off resumes.

Keonhee fills the screen, making his signature heart by twisting his long hands, saying I love you to the camera. Keonhee, now 22, healthy and living life to the fullest. Seeing him calms Hwanwoong down. He taps out of the app, clears the running processes, locks and tosses it back on the couch. He runs to Geonhak to continue teasing him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I said I will try to keep writing it until Keonhee appears. Yeay, he appears and he's human.   
> The roles of characters found in this series  
> Leedo: shoulder angel  
> Ravn: shoulder angel, Leedo's mentor  
> Seoho: shoulder angel, Leedo and Ravn's housemate  
> Hwanwoong: shoulder devil, used to be a shoulder angel  
> Xion: works in the chaos department, gives humans sudden bravery and anger in riots, can transform and appear to human as nightmares/delusions to instill fear  
> Dongmyeong: Xion's mentor, starts working in chaos department earlier than Xion  
> Keonhee: human that had escaped death, had a huge chunk of his memory loss, now an idol  
> Again, thank you for reading :D


End file.
